Est tu folle ?
by janiram
Summary: C’est UA Univers alternatif . Les 2 ans ou Sydney a disparu elle était en Russie avec Sark et Irina.
1. La piéce sunnyfilled

**DIsclaimer : Je ne possède ni Alias ni cette histoire qui est la traduction de Are You Insane ? de Druzilla.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Ça a été une année depuis que Syd s'est battue avec son ami, Fran qui s'est avéré être un sosie

Et pas son ami du tout.

Depuis sa mère l'a emmené loin, elle avait gardé une surveillance sur sa fille.

Et celui faisant la plupart du travail était M. Sark.

Quand Syd s'évanouis, Sark entre et voit Allison blessée.

Il regrettait qu'il doive la tuer mais Irina lui avait dit qu'elle en a eu besoin

Elle doit en être débarrassé.

Il s'est senti un peu mal. Il ne s'est presque jamais senti mal.

Il l'avait suggéré pour la chose de sosie entière au départ.

Il lui tire dans la tête d'une arme à feu avec un silencieux.

Alors il prend Syd inconsciente et la porte à sa voiture et ils vont en Russie.

C'était il y a un an.

Maintenant Sark est assis à une table de salon dans une pièce ensoleillée lisant des dossiers de mission et tel.

Sur un divan pelucheux confortable couleur vanille est Syd dans un tee-shirt et un survêtement, lisant un roman vraiment épais.

Ils lèvent les yeux tous les deux, le brun contre le bleu.

Sark souris, pas si rare ces jours.

Il a souri de plus en plus au cours de l'année dernière.

Il se lève et s'élève sur le dos du sofa et commence à embrasser Syd, elle laisse tomber le roman sur le plancher.

Ils sont presque perdus dans leur petit monde quand il y a un coup à la porte et quelqu'un marche dans la pièce.

C'est la mère de Syd, Irina Derevko.

Elle essaye de cacher son sourire, quand elle voit Sark tomber de Syd et sur le plancher, se levant ensuite et feignant qu'il n'avait pas embrassé sa fille comme un fou.

Donc, il était humain après tout.

Syd a pris son roman et continue a lire.

Mais rouge comme une tomate.

Irina savait qu'ils se voyaient durant les six derniers mois et ils savaient qu'Irina savait mais ils n'ont jamais montré qu'ils savaient qu'elle savait mais elle savait.

Et elle était la seule personne qui savait.

« Tu aime ton livre, Syd ? » Irina demande à Syd toujours rougissante.

« Ouais, Maman. C'est super. Merci. » Syd a dit à sa mère.

Alors Irina commence à discuter sa dernière mission avec Sark.

Sydney ne part plus en mission. Elle a perdu sa mémoire du monde de l'espionnage. Elle pense qu'elle n'a jamais été une espionne et elle n'a voulu rien faire avec ça.

Elle était parfaitement heureuse avec ce que sa vie était, comme c'était.

Quand Irina laisse la pièce, Syd s'effondre de rire et ne peut pas s'arrêter.

Alors Sark la joint dans le rire.

* * *

Quand Sark est sorti sur cette mission et Irina est allée faire une certaine affaire tout près, la maison est pillée cette nuit.

Et ils enlèvent Sydney mais elle a vraiment fait un bon combat.

Ils disent qu'ils sont là pour l'aider.

La prendre a la maison.

Mais elle continue juste à dire que c'est sa maison.

Quand ils l'emportent de la maison, elle a continué à leur dire qu'elle était à la maison.

Que c'était sa maison.

« Sark, où est tu ? J'ai besoin de toi. » Est la dernière chose qu'elle dit avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard quand Sark rentre à la maison, pas beaucoup avait été réparé depuis qu'Irina était rentrée à la maison et avait trouvé sa fille partie.

Les fenêtres avaient été remplacées mais Irina était si préoccupée à l'essayer de trouver qui avait osé le faire.

Venir dans sa maison et enlever sa fille. Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée qui.

Sark l'a trouvée dans chambre de Sydney. Au cours de cette année et demie, Syd et Irina étaient devenus très proche.

Donc, évidemment c'était dur pour elle. Mais elle n'allait pas la perdre, elle récupérerait Syd.

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé, Irina ? » Il demande, essayant de rester professionnel mais c'était dur pour lui de rester de cette façon.

Il a pensé qu'il a vraiment commencé à vraiment, réellement aimer Sydney et maintenant il ne pourrait jamais être capable de le lui dire.

_2 semaines plus tard : L.A_

ça avait commencé a montrer et ils ont été inquiétés si lui et sa mère savait.

Ce n'était pas bon.

Elle leur disait toujours qu'elle n'a pas appartenu ici.

Les docteurs leur ont dit qu'elle avait perdu ses souvenirs d'être un espion et elle a pensé qu'elle vivait toujours avec sa mère, ils n'ont pas été sûrs si elle récupérerait ces souvenirs, jamais.

Ça les inquiétés.

Bien, ils n'ont pas dû s'inquiéter trop parce qu'elle a retrouvé sa mémoire quelques semaines plus tard.

Elle les a assuré qu'elle était bien et qu'elle a juste voulu rentrer à la maison.

Ils ont fait une erreur, parce qu'elle n'est pas allée à la maison mais a presque disparu de la surface de la terre pendant sept mois, après ils l'ont trouvée de nouveau en Inde.

Elle leur a dit qu'elle avait eu besoin d'avoir quelque temps seule parce qu'elle avait cette année et demi de trou où elle n'a pas su où elle avait été et avec qui.

Ils n'ont pas su comment elle avait oublié ils lui ont dis où ils l'ont trouvée et comment elle avait réagi quand ils l'ont sauvée.

« ça ne peut pas être vrai. tu dois te tromper a propos de qui a vécu dans cette maison. Ça ne peut pas être juste, papa. Comment peut tu être absolument sûr ? » Syd a dit a son père, pendant le dîner dans sa maison.

Où elle restait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait obtenu un endroit a elle.

Un mois plus tard, il y avait un coup à la porte de Jack et Sydney a répondu.

« Sark. Que diable faites-vous ici » Sydney a demandé, elle n'était pas toujours de retour sur le devoir actif pour la C.I.A.

« Ta mère et moi t'avons cherchés pendant huit mois et demi et tu est à la maison de ton père. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelé pour nous laissez savoir où tu étais, nous pourrions être venus te chercher. Mais tout ce que tu dis quand tu me vois est 'que diable voulez-vous' Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi, Syd ? » Sark a demandé à Syd, en étant sur le point de toucher sa joue mais elle s'éloigne.

« Vraiment, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? Que t'ont-ils fait ? » Il demande maintenant, choqué qu'elle n'a pas été aussi heureuse de le voir que lui de la voir.

« Qu'est qui ne vas pas avec vous Sark. C'est la maison de mon père, sortez ou je vous ferez sortir. Oh, attendez. Je sais ce que je peux faire. Je vous donnerai un coup de pied au cul, vous attacherez alors j'appellerai mon père et lui dirai de venir et prendre M. Sark, l'assassin recherché. » Syd lui dit, elle est sur le point de l'attaquer mais alors elle entend le cri d'une chambre en bas du hall, oublie Sark et court vers le cri.

**Laissez un commentaire si vous voulez la suite !**


	2. Lindsay

**Voila la suite.**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Sydney a pris le bébé pleurant, comme Sark est entré.

Ses yeux avaient un regard mystérieux, mais toujours un peu illisible.

« A qui est cet enfant ? » Il a demandé, tandis que Syd balançait l'enfant pour qu'il se rendorme.

« Oh, ce n'est pas le mien, si vous avez pensé ça. Je fais juste du baby-sitting pour ma tante. Elle se repose à la maison. Cette fille est vraiment forte. » Syd lui dit, en souriant s'est alors rappelé qui il était.

« Vous devez y aller. Je ne sais pas quand mon père rentre à la maison. » Elle lui a dit, pendant une seconde elle a été juste fatiguée alors elle était froide de nouveau.

« Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? » Il a demandé, triste.

« Je suis moi de nouveau. Ça n'arrivera jamais de nouveau. Rester loin de moi ou je devrai vous tuer. » Elle lui dit, en fermant la porte dans son visage.

Il la cherche pendant des mois seulement pour être jeté de sa vie et de la maison de son père.

C'était bizarre, mais quand il a marché dans la chambre et a vu Syd tenir un enfant aux cheveux blonds, bouclé, il a un peu espéré que c'était le leurs mais c'était stupide.

Vraiment ?

Mais quand elle a dit que c'était le gosse de sa tante il a été les deux soulagé et triste.

Il a dû lui ramener ses souvenirs.

Ses souvenirs heureux.

_PLUS TARD CETTE NUIT :_

« Désolé de ça. Mais vraiment c'était entièrement ta faute. » Syd lui a dit.

« Excuse moi mais souvient toi qui embrassait qui en tenant un verre de vin rouge. » Il lui a dit, comme il a cherché un nouveau T-shirt

Pour remplacer l'ancien, imbibé de vin rouge, le T-shirt qu'il avait sur lui avant.

« Toujours ta faute, tu m'as fait vouloir t'embrasser. » Elle lui a dit, directement avant qu'elle ne l'ai embrassé de nouveau.

Tant oubliant du T-shirt propre que du sale.

Syd s'est réveillée, un peu effrayé, mais confuse.

Mais est-il arrivé pour du vrai ou non ?

Elle ne s'est pas rappelé l'événement mais elle avait perdu un an et demi.

Donc elle n'a pas été sûre mais c'était un rêve heureux, vif qu'une moitié d'elle a espéré était réelle.

Elle regarde l'horloge, c'était presque cinq heure du matin.

Presque, aussitôt que l'horloge passe cinq Lindsay se réveille.

Elle se réveillait toujours à cette heure et Sydney y devenait habituée.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle n'a pas su pourquoi mais quand Sark a demandé a qui l'enfant était elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le sien et elle ne l'a pas fait

Elle ne savait pas qui était le père mais c'était le plus probable que se soit lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas juste lui dire ça mais elle a voulu le faire.

Son esprit a gagné sur son cœur.

Mais son cœur a semblé se rappeler des choses que son esprit avait oubliées.

**Laissez un commentaire si vous voulez la suite.**


	3. Laisse moi seule !

**Enfin la suite.**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Syd essayait de regarder la télé, quand elle a entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et les pas de son père rentrant. Elle va dans le couloir le saluer.

« Hé. » Elle lui dit et il était venu pour connaître sa fille tout à fait bien, donc il a senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Salut, Sydney. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » Il lui a demandé directement.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Il n'y a rien de mal. J'ai juste dit hé. » Elle lui dit, un peu plus sur la défensive qu'elle n'a eu l'intention.

« Sydney, je te connais. Quelque chose de va pas. Dis-moi. » Il lui dit, mais alors il voit ce regard dans ses yeux qui dit 'laisse tomber', ce qu'il fait et prend au lieu de ça Lindsay, qui était sur une couverture devant la TV.

Lindsay a révélé un côté plus doux de Jack Bristow, bien que son père puisse être un assassin recherché, ça ou qu'il ait travaillé pour le Monsieur.

Irina Derevko.

Ça n'a pas importé, c'était l'enfant de Sydney et sa petite fille, il l'a aimé beaucoup et ne laisserait personne la blesser.

Il pourrait toujours sentir que quelque chose dérangeait sa fille mais évidemment elle n'a pas voulu en parler, peut-être demain.

Quand Sydney s'était endormi après avoir mise Lindsay au lit, elle avait un autre de ces rêves vraiment, vraiment vifs et elle n'a pas su si c'étaient des souvenirs ou juste un rêve.

Mais dans celui-ci il y avait sa mère.

« Connais-tu où il est ? Quand il revient ? » Sydney a demandé à sa mère.

Elle avait été là pendant un an et deux mois, elle avait été un peu 'laisser moi seul !!', ne désirant parler à personne et ensuite il y a deux mois Sark est revenu à la maison après avoir était un captif de la C.I.A. pendant un an et quand il est rentré à la maison, Syd a commencé à s'ouvrir a lui.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié continuant entre eux, Irina a pensé.

« Il sera ici bientôt, Sydney. Calme toi. Il a été seulement parti pendant une semaine. » Irina a dit à sa fille.

Alors elles entendent toutes les deux la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Syd, regarde sa mère pendant une seconde, alors elle va à la porte vérifier qui était entré dans la maison.

Irina ne se dépêche pas pour arriver au hall où est la porte d'entrée quand elle arrive là, elle voit que Sydney avait sauté dans les bras de Sark et maintenant ils s'embrassaient follement, ne la notant pas.

Irina souri et s'éloigne

Syd se réveille, heureuse, mais si c'était un souvenir, que ça était en réalité arrivé, elle n'était pas prête à l'accepter.

Qu'elle ait senti n'importe quels sentiments chauds vers M. Sark.

Mais c'était un peu dur de l'ignorer quand elle a continué à avoir ces rêves heureux, vifs avec lui où elle est heureuse.

**Voila dite moi ce que vous en pensez dans un commentaire, merci.**


	4. une giraffe en peluche

**Voila la suite.**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Une semaine après qu'elle été revenue d'Inde, elle avait rencontré Vaughn et avait découvert qu'il avait été marié, mais ça n'avait pas duré et ils ont divorcés après seulement six mois de mariage.

Donc, elle et Vaughn avaient commencé quelque chose.

Une relation et c'étaient tout bons, mais il y avait quelque chose manquant qu'ils ont tous les deux senti n'avait pas été là avant qu'elle n'ait disparu mais aucun d'entre eux n'en a parlé et ils ont juste feint qu'elle n'avait pas disparu et que Lindsay n'était pas son enfant ou que quelque chose a été faux.

Elle s'est soucié de lui et tout, vraiment et il a semblé l'aimer autant qu'il avait toujours, mais elle a pensé que ça l'a un peu ennuyé qu'elle n'a pas su qui était le père.

C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit, qu'elle n'a pas su qui était le père quoiqu'elle ait été assez sûre de savoir qui il était.

Sark.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle l'a poussé de chez son père mais maintenant elle avait son endroit a elle, c'était dans la même rue que la maison de son père mais vous pourriez seulement voir la pelouse de devant de sa maison si vous étiez sur sa pelouse de devant, elle a vécu près, mais pas trop.

Elle s'est demandée où il était, il est probablement allé à la maison de sa mère quelque part, elle avait un soupçon qu'il est allé en Russie mais elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre.

Elle se disait toujours qu'il était un assassin, l'ennemi des Etats-Unis, travaillant pour ou avec sa mère, qu'il ne s'est pas vraiment soucié d'elle et qu'il n'était pas le père de son enfant.

Une certaine partie d'elle savait qu'au moins les deux derniers n'étaient pas vrais mais ça a ressemblé à 1 de son esprit et les autres 99 ont continué à lui dire de revenir à la réalité et de continuer a avancer.

Quand elle a entendu des chansons qui ont semblé familières ce serait plus de 1 , mais alors l'autre moitié, la plus grande à demi dit qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ces chansons auparavant ou pas depuis longtemps.

Elle a eu horreur d'avoir ce vraiment grand trou dans sa mémoire mais peut-être que ça a été juste signifié pour être de cette manière, peut-être on l'avait destiné a oublier donc elle pourrait laisser tout ça derrière et commencer une nouvelle vie avec Vaughn et Lindsay.

Bien que quelque chose manque dans leur relation elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait y mettre son doigt et son enfant grandirait pour penser que Michaël Vaughn était son père et peut-être, plus tard dans la vie obtiendrait le choc qu'on lui avait menti sa vie entière sur son père.

Il n'avait pas été un agent de la C.I.A., mais probablement un terroriste, un assassin, l'ennemi des Etats-Unis.

Elle détesterait peut-être sa mère et son père prétendu qui s'est avéré ne pas être son père. Syd n'avait aucun doute que Vaughn ferait un super papa mais toujours toutes ces pensées l'ont tourmentée.

Elle n'a pas regrettait son enfant mais qu'était elle supposé faire.

Trouvez Sark et lui demandais car elle n'a pas su, du sang pour vérifier si ça a correspondu avec celui de Lindsay.

Ou trouver peut-être d'une façon ou d'une autre un peu de son ADN.

Lui dire qu'il pourrait être le père de son enfant.

Et si elle a eu tort ?

« Elle t'a dit que c'était l'enfant de sa tante mais tu ne l'as pas cru ? Est tu sûr que ce n'était pas juste l'enfant de sa tante. Pourquoi est tu si sûrs que c'est le sien ? » Irina a demandé nouvellement réveillé par Sark.

Il venait d'arriver tard la nuit d'avant et était parti directement au lit.

Son trop grand lit, signifié pour deux.

Lui et Syd.

Il l'a détesté, elle devrait être là avec lui et sa mère.

Bien, peut-être juste lui et elle quelque part loin de tout et chacun.

Peut-être sur une plage de sable blanc quelque part, où il n'y avait aucunes lumières de la ville ou les maisons qui ont fait les étoiles disparaître.

Où il y avait le ciel juste noir d'encre avec des étoiles argentées infinies, grandes et petites.

Avec des eaux profondes bleue, claire.

Une petite maison peut-être là, aussi.

Et si le gosse était le leur aussi, ils pourraient tous les trois vivres là, elle ne lui avait pas dit le nom de l'enfant et pourquoi devrait elle ?

Elle pensait toujours qu'il était le M. Sark vide d'émotions que tous les autres ont vu.

Et quand l'enfant serais endormi, ils pourraient éteindre toutes les lumière dans la maison et aller s'asseoir sur la plage, boire du vin et observer les étoiles ensemble.

Bien, ça a dû s'arrêter, il devenait une telle guimauve il a voulu vomir seulement toutes ces pensées semblé collé a la super glu à son esprit.

De retour à la réalité, disant a la mère de Sydney ce qui était arrivé quand il a finalement trouvé sa fille après beaucoup de mois a rechercher partout.

« Oui, elle a dit. Oh, ce n'est pas le mien, si vous pensé ça. Je fais juste du baby-sitting pour ma tante. Elle se repose à la maison. Cette fille est vraiment forte. C'est ce qu'elle a dit. J'ai juste pensé que c'était bizarre qu'elle ai pensé qu'elle a dû me dire que ce n'était pas le sien. Tout ce que je lui ai demandé était qui l'enfant était, je n'ai pas même pensé qu'elle pourrait avoir donné naissance en disparaissant. Mais de ce que j'ai entendu étais que quand elle a de nouveau obtenu sa mémoire elle a trompé la C.I.A., ils l'ont prise, elle leur a dit qu'elle a voulu aller à la maison et ensuite elle disparaît pendant quelques mois et ils l'ont trouvé apparemment en Inde. Que devrions-nous faire, Irina ? » Il a demandé à sa patronne, elle était assise dans un siège en peluche, rouge dans une bibliothèque avec de grandes fenêtres et elle regardait dehors au temps pluvieux.

Mais elle avait écouté, il en a été sûr.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut être que nous devrions juste voir si ses souvenirs ne lui reviendront pas juste sans notre interférence. Peut-être que nous devrions juste la laisser être, elle est entre de bonnes mains je suis sûr. Mais je veux que tu la garde et la surveille, ou tu sais ce que je veux dire et aussitôt que la C.I.A. ou une autre agence obtiennent des idées brillantes sur elle ou cet enfant, si c'est son enfant, tu les tire tous les deux de là. » Elle lui a dit, en le regardant avec ses yeux noisettes et est alors retourné à regarder par la fenêtre le jour pluvieux.

« Hé, je regardait ça tu sais ?! » Syd a dit a Sark, légèrement ennuyé quand il s'est assis à côté d'elle et a saisi la télécommande d'elle et a changé de friends a CNN.

« Friends ? Je n'ai pas pensé que tu le regardais. Depuis Combien de temps ça passe de toute façon. Comme 16 ans ou à peu près » Il lui a demandé, en cachant la télécommande quelque part dans le grand divan bleu marine confortable.

« 9 ans. La dernière saison sera probablement la dixième mais on ne sais jamais . Mais alors Buffy avait seulement sept saisons, mais il y a toujours, Angel, j'espère qu'ils auront une cinquième saison. Je ne pense pas que Buffy a obtenu beaucoup d'Emmy, mais alors de nouveau qui se soucie des Emmy. Ils donnent toujours aux mêmes, des récompenses au vieilles séries jamais aucunes séries nouvelles, cool. Ne te méprend pas, j'aime certaines des séries qui obtiennent des emmys, mais toujours... Bien, je m'arrêterai maintenant. » Elle a dit a Sark, qui la regardait juste.

« Tu as un problème avec les Emmys ? » Il lui a dit, pendant qu'elle pourrait jurer qu'elle rougissait aussi rouge qu'un des sièges confortables dans la bibliothèque de sa mère.

« Désolé, c'est juste que j'ai regardé les derniers Emmys et j'ai pensé que ce serait bien mais ça a été nul, ou la plupart de la cérémonie en tout cas. »

« Bien, tu veux observer friends tu peux observer friends mais tu devras trouver la télécommande. » Il lui a dit, l'amusement à son explosion soudaine montrant toujours dans ses yeux.

Elle l'a attaqué et l'a poussé au plancher, a chercher sous les coussins du divan, mais il a saisi sa main et elle est tombée avec lui.

Sur lui.

Et c'était quand ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois.

Sur le plancher de la salle de séjour de la mère de Sydney en Russie, devant la télé qui était toujours sur CNN.

Syd s'est réveillé, a regardé à ses côtés et a vu Vaughn, endormi. Elle s'est levée, est allé au berceau de Lindsay et a regardé la petite fille blonde dormant comme un ange, a côté d'elle était une girafe en peluche.

Après chacun d'entre eux, ces rêves vif elle a cru et a espéré de plus en plus que Lindsay était son enfant.

Si ces rêves étaient des souvenirs réelles, passées, bien sur.

Dans ces rêves il a semblé qu'il soit un super papa et il a ressemblé à un type super, quand il ne travaillait pas.

**Un commentaire ?**


	5. devrait avoir appelé a ce jour

**Voila ça fait une semaine donc voila la suite.**

**Chapitre 5 :  
**

Sydney s'est réveillé et s'est senti un peu énervé ou blessé.

Elle n'a pas su pourquoi mais elle savait que ça a eu un rapport avec Adrian.

Peut-être c'était la déception.

Ce rêve n'avait pas été aussi vif que les autres rêves, mais il y avait des sentiments plus forts dans celui-ci.

Depuis, qu'elle s'est laissée glisser dans « les presque deux ans manquants de Sydney », elle l'avait un peu regretté. Elle s'est dite, qu'elle avait été furieuse à Vaughn et qu'elle a eu besoin de prouver a chacun qu'il ont eu tort (et par ça elle a voulue dire elle et Vaughn.)

Mais hé, c'est le temps pour faire face à la réalité et admettre qu'elle avait toujours quelques sentiments pour l'homme.

Mais maintenant elle était avec un homme en qui elle pourrait avoir confiance (pourrait elle ?) et serait un super père pour son enfant, elle ne devrait pas être en fuite ou ayant peur qu'il l'a trahisse (?) et son père a vécu à une distance vraiment courte d'ici.

Vaughn était presque parfait pour elle.

L'amour, le souci, il ferait quoi que ce soit pour elle.

Mais aussi facilement jaloux et énervé et pourrait être fait suspicieux sans beaucoup de renseignement.

De qui se moquait elle, elle n'a jamais arrêté d'aimer Adrian maintenant elle se demandait juste quand elle est tombée amoureuse de lui, d'abord.

Mais elle, la Syd de la C.I.A, n'a vu aucun avenir avec un criminel recherché mais elle pourrait voir un avenir relativement normal avec Vaughn. Ces 2 parties de son esprit criaient pour qu'elle aille le retrouver, qu'ils pourraient le faire marcher.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas vraiment si mal, un si mauvais type.

Là elle s'était décidée et elle resté avec Vaughn, s'ils pourraient dépasser la dispute qu'ils avaient eu la semaine dernière.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé avec lui depuis cette dispute.

Elle s'est décidée qu'après sa douche, son café et le petit déjeuner, elle l'appellerait et dirait qu'elle était désolée.

Puisque il devrait avoir appelé depuis, il a commencé la dispute Syd a pensé, un peu en colère, Non, ne commence pas elle s'est dite, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Sark s'est réveillé a peu prés en même temps que Syd, mais il n'a pas su ça et a continué à faire les choses habituelles qu'il a fait le matin.

Faire un peu d'exercice. (En Russie, lui et Syd ont eu l'habitude de sortir et courir un peu avant le petit déjeuner.) Il a poussé ce souvenir de sa tête.

Douche.

Petit déjeuner. (Rien ne lui fait vraiment envie, vraiment, juste du café et du pain avec quelque chose dessus comme de la marmelade ou un peu de confiture. La fraise avait été la favorite de Syd pour mettre sur ses toasts.) Arrête ça!! Il s'est dit dans son esprit.

_PLUS TARD CETTE NUIT :_

Quand Sark a ouvert sa porte d'entrée, il savait que quelqu'un était là. Ça avait été plus long à cette réunion qu'il ne l'avait prévu et ensuite il avait du contacter Irina et ensuite il est juste allé pour un petit tour dans sa mercedes.

L'intrus était Jack Bristow.

« Que voulez vous, M. Bristow. » Il a demandé à l'homme plus vieux, qui été debout près d'une fenêtre qui a fait face à l'océan.

« Je veux que vous retourniez voir Irina et que vous laissiez ma fille tranquille. Elle n'a pas besoin de vous pour gâcher les choses plus quelles ne le sont déjà . » Jack lui a dit.

« Pourquoi vous ne me remettrez pas juste à la C.I.A. ? » Il lui demande, se demandant pourquoi Jack Bristow viendrait et lui parlerait et n'essayerai pas de le capturer.

Lui dire de rentrer chez lui.

« Parce que ma fille serait vexée et ferait probablement quelque chose de stupide. Je crois que ces mois ou elle a disparue elle était avec vous et Irina, qu'elle peut avoir développé des sentiment pour vous et qu'elle pourrais toujours en avoir. Mais ces sentiments pourraient l'obtenir blessée et c'est pourquoi vous devriez aller. » Ils étaient maintenant sur la plage, qui était derrière la maison de Sark.

« Je ne ferais jamais rien pour la blesser ni ne laisserais quelqu'un la blesser ou votre petit enfant. Je suis seulement ici pour les protéger elle et l'enfant. Mais je ne nierai pas que j'ai des sentiments pour votre fille. Mais elle semble vouloir ce Michael Vaughn et je ne bloquerai pas. » Il a dit a Jack, ils c'étaient arrêtés maintenant.

Ils étaient assez loin de la maison de Sark maintenant.

« Vous la laissez tranquille. Je ne me soucie pas si vous êtes le père de Lindsay. Si vous vous souciez vraiment de ma fille, vous la laissez, ma petite fille et M. Vaughn tranquille. » Jack lui dit et s'éloigne ensuite de la plage, à sa voiture en laissant M Sark avec ses pensées embrouillantes.

_Flash back :_

« Sark, où est tu ? J'ai besoin de toi. »

**Un commentaire ?**


	6. c'est du beurre de cacahuéte au chocolat

**Voila enfin le chapitre 6, désolé du retard.**

**Chapitre 6 :  
**

« ...voici la chambre à coucher et voici où je garde tous ses vêtements. » Syd a fini de dire a la bonne d'enfants nouvellement embauchée, Alyson Hathaway. Elle allait être en retard pour son premier jour au travail si elle n'est pas sortie de là bientôt.

Elle avait quelques soucis.

Alyson avait seulement 20 ans mais elle s'était occupée d'enfant depuis qu'elle avait 11 ans et le père de Syd était la, il devenait un peu ennuyé.

« Syd, nous serons en retard pour le travail. Je suis sûr que Lindsay sera très bien sans toi pour quelques temps. Ils ne te retiendront pas probablement pendant longtemps pour ton premier jour. » Jack lui a dit, impatient de partir.

« Bien, j'appellerai plus tard et vérifierai comment ça va. Au revoir !! » Syd a dit, comme son père la traîné presque par la porte d'entrée.

Dans la voiture, sur la route du travail, Jack dit à Syd que rien de bizarre n'est apparu quand il a exécuté un contrôle de fond complet sur elle et en plus il connaît un peu son père.

Il travaille pour l'AGENCE DE SÉCURITÉ NATIONALE et il l'a vérifié aussi, il ne pourrait rien trouver. En plus sa maison était sécurisée, il saurait si quelque chose arrivé et il a aussi vérifié la mère d'Alyson, qui est une enseignante dans une école primaire publique.

Alyson avait travaillé dans un jardin d'enfants mais il y a quelques semaines il avait fermé et ensuite elle a entendu parler de ce travail et s'y est présentée.

Quand elle est au travail elle rencontre Dixon, Marshall, chacun ancien et nouveau.

Et elle a aussi découvert que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de travailler avec son petit ami.

Sark était toujours dans la ville et continué sa surveillance sur Syd, bien qu'il ait aimé le speech de Jack, il ne s'est pas décidé s'il devait laisser Syd tranquille.

Mais maintenant il était dans un supermarché et achetant quelques affaire dont il a eu besoin et qui il voit personne d'autre que Mlle Bristow choisissant quelque chose dans un bocal.

Il s'approche d'elle et dit, « Salut, Sydney. » Elle met le bocal dans son chariot et se retourne pour voir Sark négligemment paré.

« Hé, Adrian. Que voulez-vous ? Je fais juste quelques petites course alors je dois rentrer à la maison à Lindsay. » Syd a dit, soudainement fatigué.

« Comment peux-tu manger ce truc ? » Sark demande à Syd, en prenant un bocal de quelque chose de son chariot.

« C'est du beurre de cacahuète chocolaté et c'est très bon sur le pain. De nouveau que voulez-vous ? » Sydney lui dit, prenant le beurre de cacahuète choco de lui et le replaçant dans le chariot.

« Bien, en réalité, ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi. J'ai juste été à court de quelques truc dans mon appartement et ai décidé d'aller les acheter puisque je n'ai rien de mieux a faire. » Il lui montre, le panier d'achats qu'il tient; le coca cola, le pain, le bocal de confiture de fraises, vous savez le truc.

« J'ai pensé que vous ne buviez que des bons vins rouges. Je n'ai pas su que vous avez bu ce truc. » Elle lui a dit, en indiquant le soda.

« J'ai bu ce 'Truc' bien avant que je n'aie commencé à boire ' des bons vins rouges', Syd. » Il lui dit, un peu ennuyé. (Si elle avait ses souvenir, elle le saurait.)

« J'ai parlé à ton père il y a quelques jours. Il a voulu que je t'ai laissés tranquille. Il a sonné, à la fin, beaucoup comme un personnage que j'ai une fois vu dans une série télé américain. » Il lui dit.

« Pourrait-il avoir été Buffy la tueuse de vampire, dont vous parlez ? Parce que dans la saison 3 la mère de Buffy dit à son petit ami. Un vampire que s'il 'l'A VRAIMENT AIMÉ ' il devrait partir. J'ai toujours pensais que ça ne la regardais pas. Oh, merde. J'ai juste un peu avoué que je suis une drogué de Buffy, n'est ce pas ? » Syd lui a dit, rougissant.

Personne a part Fran ne l'avait su.

Oh, Dieu ! Fran.

« Bien, umh, faites comme mon père vous a dit et laissez moi tranquille. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je dois y aller maintenant. » Elle lui dit, essayant de partir de lui et de là avant qu'elle ne commence à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Mais avant qu'elle soit arrivée à sa voiture, Sark l'a rattrapée.

Il n'a acheté rien, apparemment.

Il sourit et dit, quand il est a quelques millimètre de son oreille, « c'est bien. Je le savais déjà . Tu as essayé de me dire tout de ça l'année dernière. Mais tu as dit, que si j'avais vu les saisons 1, 2 ou 3 j'aurais été accroché. Tu m'as dit ce qui manquait dans la cinquième, mais tu ne pouvais pas dire de la sixième parce qu'à cinq, tu as arrêté de regarder. » Il s'est éloigné d'elle, un peu.

_Une année auparavant :_

« Qu'est ce que tu regarde, amour ? » Sark demande à Syd, en entrant dans la salle de séjour une nuit

Il a semblé qu'elle ne l'ai pas entendu, elle était si absorbée dans le programme à la TV. Elle ne le note pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne touche son épaule et elle le frappe dans le visage pour ça.

Il tombe, derrière le sofa sur lequel elle était assise.

Elle regarde derrière elle, pendant les pubs et voit Sark sur le plancher, mais se relevant et il commençais a avoir une contusion près de sa mâchoire.

« Que fais-tu sur le plancher, bébé ? » Elle demande, elle a semblé n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Il est maintenant assis à côté d'elle.

« Tu m'as donné un coup de poing. Je t'ai touché l'épaule et tu m'as donné un coup de poing. » Il lui dit, elle obtient un regard un peu coupable sur son visage.

« Oh, oups, Désolé. Je devrait probablement t'avoir dit de ne pas faire quelque chose comme essayer de me parler quand je regarde Buffy. Je suis absorbé et bien, je pourrais faire des choses sans pensée. Désolé. » Elle lui dit et embrasse la contusion toujours se formant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Buffy ? » Il lui demande mais il a semblé qu'il n'allait pas obtenir sa réponse tout de suite, parce que les publicités étaient finies et elle était de nouveau submergé dedans et il n'était pas sur le point de se risquer de nouveau.

Donc, il a juste regardé avec elle. Ça a eu un rapport avec des vampires et des démons.

Il a pensé qu'elle avait assez de violence dans sa vie, pourquoi le regardait-elle ?

Aucun souvenir de sa vie d'espion. ça pourrait l'expliquer.

Quand l'épisode était finit elle s'est tournée vers lui et a souri.

« Tu as voulu savoir ce que je regardais ? C'est Buffy. Buffy la tueuse de vampire. Je le regarde depuis 1997. J'ai juste été accroché, mais c'est juste si tu as regardé les saisons un, deux ou trois. J'ai arrêté de regarder au milieu de la saison cinq. C'était une rediffusion de la saison 3 sur une certaine chaîne que j'ai trouvé à la télé. Tu veux savoir plus. J'en sais beaucoup. » Elle lui demande, avec un feu dans ses yeux bruns.

« Non merci. C'est bien. » OK, saute la théorie de mémoire il a pensé

« Je vous ai donné un coup de poing, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je vous ai embrassés ... ici. » Elle lui demande, avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse a l'endroit exacte ou elle l'avait embrassée il y a une année.

« Quoi ? J'ai pensé que tu ne t'es pas souvenus ? » Il lui dit, espérant un peu qu'elle avait regagné un peu de sa mémoire.

« Quoi ? Ne pas se souvenir de quoi ? Je dois y aller. Alyson s'attendais a moi il y a une heure. » Syd lui dit, le souvenir qui avait été il y a quelques secondes si claires s'éloignait lentement .

« Quoi ? Alyson ? » Il a dit, il savait qu'elle avait une bonne d'enfants, mais...

« Ouais. La baby-sitter de notre filles pendant que... » Elle dit, mais regarde alors vers la rue. Maintenant elle a vraiment dû partir de lui.

« Donc, elle est la mienne ? » Sark demande après un moments de choc mais Syd avait déjà ouvert sa porte de voiture et avait démarré.

**Vas elle accorder un chance a Sark ? Mystere mais laissez un commentaire.**


End file.
